1. Field of the Invention
In at least one aspect, the present invention relates to a head restraint systems that are incorporated into foldable vehicle seats.
2. Background Art
The competitive nature of the automotive industry provides a continuing impetus to the development of improved vehicle system. In particular, vehicle interior components are particularly important because of the direct interaction such components have with the vehicle operator and passengers. In many situations, the aesthetic appearance and functionality of such components may be determinative to a customer's decision to purchase a vehicle. Other design pressures are derived from government regulations. Government regulations frequently place restrictions on interior components that may be at odds with aesthetics. Automobile designers are therefore confronted with complex multidimensional issues that must be addressed in the design of any motor vehicle.
FMVSS 202a places restrictions of the design of head restraint systems aimed at reducing the frequency and severity of neck injury in rear end and other collisions. Moreover, since many vehicle seats are foldable, problems occur when such seats are folded with the head restraint in a raised position. Damage or misalignment of the head restraints is also possible if seat are folded with raised head restraints. These problems are particularly troublesome in smaller vehicles, which have limited passenger compartment space.
Accordingly, there is a need in the prior art for improved head restraint systems that are incorporated into foldable vehicle seats.